


Late Morning

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompts, razzashaw, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small exchange the morning after a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another prompt, this one from wispmother! (You can find her on here and on tumblr) Prompts are still open, so send me some on here or on tumblr :)

Vernon rifles through the pantry and yawns. He can’t believe where he ended up sleeping last night. He ask can’t believe that he slept in until 1230. He finds a box of Frosted Flakes and shakes it: it’s almost empty. It also has a sticky note on it saying “Barry if you eat the rest of my cereal I’ll literally murder you - Danny”.

“Hey Barry, do you think Dan will mind if I eat his cereal?”

He calls to Barry, who’s on the other side of the kitchen, making coffee. He’s only wearing his boxers and an open robe, exposing more than a few light purple marks on his collarbone and neck. He turns around, his bright blue eyes still warm and heavy with sleep.

“Nah it’s fine, I’ll buy him some more before he gets back from Portland.”

He pads over to Vernon, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist and nuzzling his face into his neck.

“Besides, you could probably use the sugar. Burned quite a bit of energy last night.”

Vernon blushes deeply and can feel Barry’s smile on his neck. Barry pulls away, stealing a quick kiss and smacking Vernon playfully on the ass as he walks back to the coffee pot.

“Hurry up, my man. We’ve gotta get back to the grump space. Still have quite a bit of work to do and I bet everyone is curious as to why your car is there but you aren’t.”

He turns back and waggles his eyebrows at Vernon, who is still blushing and a little confused at Barry’s sudden change of mood.

“I wonder what sort of rumors they’ll start up.”


End file.
